I don't want to fight anymore
by TTitansfic37
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup always fight and one day Hiccup can't stand it anymore. I know the ending is a bit rushed take that into consideration before reviewing. T for safety


"Stop it!" Astrid threw a cup across the room. It was the middle of the night.

"What? I don't get why you're mad at me!" Hiccup hid under the table.

"Oh my Thor!" She screamed.

"If you want I'll leave"

"Yes leave me. Break up with me!" She said sarcastically.

"That's not even what I meant" he winced when she picked up her axe.

"You are so unbelievable. Leave me here. Walk out that door. I'll give you 10 seconds and if you don't leave by then I'll know you want to stay with me"

"Astrid"

"Leave me for Heather if that's what you want"

"What?"

"I see how you look at her"

"Astrid please"

"I'll just send Stormfly with this message to the whole village. Heather and Hiccup are together. I know she likes you!" She opemed the door and let Stormfly out.

"Can you calm down?" Stormfly flew back in.

"I-I I saw you"

"I don't understand"

"I saw you kiss her"

"What!? She kissed me"

"Save it! 10, 9, 8" she closed her eyes.

"I-I I can't just walk out on you"

"7,6"

"Just I don't want to fight anymore"

A tear streamed down her face "5,4"

"If I we don't fight anymore I'll-"

"3,2" he walked out the door. "1" she opened her eyes and he was gone. She cried herself to sleep. And cried herself awake. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, her cheeks were puffy and her whole body didn't want to move a muscle. She hadn't heard from anyone and the only human contact she would have was when her parents brought her food. Stormfly was itching for a ride so Astrid let her go outside.

~~2 weeks later~~

"Heyyyy!" Ruffnut burst through the door. "It's your best friend!"

"Sure" Astrid rolled onto her face and buried it into her pillow. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know how boring it is with 4 boys? At least you know how to throw an axe all they do is try and show off to each other. Except hiccup it's all 'dragon this, dragon that' also it's always 'heather, heather blah blah blah' it's so boring"

Astrid groaned. "Did you have to mention him and heather?"

"Oh yeah forget you two aren't... together?" Astrid nodded. "Seriously you're a tough Viking and you're moping over Hiccup Haddock? What happened to the Astrid who used to punch Hiccup?"

"The haddock boy made her go soft" Astrid replied into her pillow.

"Makes sense. Anyway Tuffnut can't ride Barf and Belch in his own... something about Barf not listening to him but... Umm?" She pat Astrid's head awkwardly. "Get better I guess?"

"Thanks" Astrid mumbled.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes" Hiccup rolled out from under the bed.

"I was starting to think she'd never leave"

"I'm the one who had to talk to her"

"Good acting by the way"

"Thanks" she smiled and kissed him. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to do this to Heather"

"It's fine" he sighed. "I was with her for a week and it was... it wasn't the same as being with you" she leaned against her bed frame. "Something wrong?"

"This. This isn't right"

He sighed. "This isn't how things are meant to be are they?"

"Maybe we just need... A lot of time away from each other"

"Astrid this isn't fair. I finally got back to you and..." he stood up. "You don't want to be with me"

"Hiccup" she held his hand. "It's just.."

"I know you can't do this to Heather" he let go of her hand and walked out the door.

Astrid entered the arena and walked over to Stormfly's stable to let her out.

"Hey girl. Come on let's go for a fly" they flew around and over Berk for a little and then landed in front of the Chiefs house. She knocked and stood there waiting revising her apology over and over again. The door opened.

"Hiccup I'm sor- Heather?"

"Yes?"

Astrid checked the house. Her heart sunk when she she realised this was a Hiccups house. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with Hiccup" Heather said flatly

"H-how long have you been here?"

Heather chuckled. "Just for the night" Astrid swallowed her own words. Heather had been dating Hiccup for 2 weeks and she was already spending the night. Astrid dated him for a year!

"I'll leave then"

"Astrid. Astrid. Wake up" Hiccup shook her awake.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was walking past your house I could obviously hear you were having a nightmare"

"I'm fine" Astrid sat up.

"Because that's the face of someone who's fine?"

"Ok. I'm not" she crossed her arms. "Why are you even here"

"I told you. I was walking by your house on the way t-to the arena and I-"

"My house isn't even on the way to the arena" she tilted her head.

"I-I"

"I left you for one day. How long have you really been here?"

"When the sunset"

"Sunset?! The sun was still at the east side of the village when I went to sleep! You stupid Haddock!" She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd just wait for you to wake up"

"It's dark now! You've been here for too long!"

"Astrid I-I just... I'm sorry!"

Astrid sighed "No don't be sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you and punched you and had a nightmare about you and Heather"

"What? I-i didn't know that"

"Right" she rubbed her forehead. "Point is" she grabbed his shirt and kissed him. "I missed you"

"I-I-i could say the same"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Can you actually say it"

"I missed you Astrid Hofferson. Because I love you" she smiled.

"Was that so hard?"

"No" he smiled into their kiss.

THE ENDDDDD


End file.
